Green Steed
by VioletFauxpa
Summary: Once again, another OCxPiccolo story. This one is good , and worth reading. Read the Author Notes too and review of course. Now Complete
1. Understanding the Heart

This takes place early in DBZ. Or more to the point, after the Goku and Piccolo failed driving school. It centers around Piccolo and my main character, Tiffany "Sara". I like to make a bunch of OC'S, because, for me, it's easier to set up a romance type story with Piccolo that way. Anyway, please read on review, but try and be nice.^_^

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a rainy day in the big city, and with that, few people were walking, or even driving in the wet, dead streets. And on one street corner, Redwood and Chicopee, to be exact, stood a empty diner that had recently been added to the already crowded city. It was called "The Horseshoe Eatery", and inside rested the sleeping waitress/owner of the restaurant. She was a waitress because she had little help running the place since it was still new and there hadn't been much time to spread the word to teens looking for a job.

  
  


Rain drops pounded heavily on the windows and a loud burst of thunder awoke Tiffany. She looked around and she could still feel the ground quivering under her feet, and heard a glass that was stupidly close to the edge of the counter fall down and shatter into a million pieces on the black and white checkered floor. She felt her chest and tried to calm herself down before her heart burst. "It's just some silly thunder", she said to herself as she got up and walked over to where the glass had fallen.

  
  


With caution, she bent over and picked up the larger pieces so she could sweep up the smaller ones with ease. As she strolled to the nearest trash can to dispose of the broken glass, the power went out after lightning struck dangerously close to the diner. She just took in a deep breath and tried the light switches to see if the power was still on, it wasn't. She decided by this time that it was pointless to stay around and wait for people who weren't coming. 

  
  


Tiffany walked to the back and gathered her things so she could leave for home. Her back office was hard enough to get through in full light, but in pitch black, it was treacherous. With the light given off by the lightning, she could make it around the things scattered on the floor without too much of a hassle. Gathering her keys and coat, and an umbrella that happened to be under her desk, she made her way out of the office and to the front door to lock it. once she slammed the door shut and tested it to make sure it was properly locked, she flung open her red umbrella with black trim and made her way to her car.

  
  


With her pepper spray keychain grasped in her palm, she walked the several feet to her black Volkswagen. She carried pepper spray for safety measures, and because her mother makes her. She got in her car and drove home to her apartment, where she lived alone, comfortably. On the way there, she turned on the car radio to hear the latest news. The only thing she heard on every station was the rescuing of a school bus, filled with children on their way home from school. Apparently, some men who could fly and had super-human strength saved the bus from falling off a railed, cliff edge. Not much was to be said, other than one of the men was green, and that they were taking a driving exam when it happened. 

  
  


Meanwhile

  
  
  
  
  
  


Goku and Piccolo crept up to the Son house and thought of a way on how they could, or Goku could tell ChiChi that they had both failed once again, and that there was no way they were going to get a drivers license in another thousand years. Piccolo stood back, soaking in the rain and let Goku go in alone to tell his wife the news.

  
  


"WHAT!!!! YOU BOTH FAILED!"

  
  


ChiChi's voice echoed through the house and went on for miles. Piccolo covered his pointed ears as he went inside to take some of the blame, in hopes that she would not tear Goku apart before he had a chance to himself. As he entered the kitchen, ChiChi stomped over to the tall Namek and poked angrily at his hard, muscular chest. He stared down at the rampaging woman, and when she saw the hinted irritation in his expression, she stopped touching him and slowly backed away and stood behind Goku.

  
  


"ChiChi, please calm down. It's not the end of the world. We'll fly you wherever you need to go from now on, how's that?"

"Speak for yourself. I'm through with this, I'm leaving."

"Wait, at least wait until the rain stops." Goku pleaded as he grabbed Piccolo's arm.

"No, no. He really should be leaving. Gohan will finish studying soon, and I don't won't him to be hanging out with........" She was cut short by a growling sound from deep in Piccolo's throat.

"And besides that, look what he's doing to my floor."

"It's not just him ChiChi."

"You have an excuse, you live here Goku. I'm going to my room, when I come out, he better be gone."

  
  


Piccolo watched her walk away and resisted to urge to blow her head off with the meager

point of his finger. When the door slammed to her room, Goku looked over at Piccolo and just stared at him. "Sorry about that", Goku said as he scratched the back of his head. Piccolo simply looked at him and then headed for the door. It was still raining, but not as much, and even if it was at the same magnitude, he would have left without even thinking it over. 

  
  


As he flew to his destination in the desert, he thought over his plans on how to rid himself of Goku and his demonic wife. He grinned to himself and then decided if he were to ever get what he wants, he might just spare Gohan. After all, he did like the kid. 

  
  


Back

  
  
  
  


Tiffany had made it home and turned on the television in hopes of seeing this mysterious, green man. There were plenty of the other man, now understood to be Goku, because of his driving instructor giving it away, but the other one was still unheard of, until the blonde woman who was his instructor spook up. "He was the sexiest thing I've ever seen", she said as she showed them a picture of him that was taken back at the driving school. His name was Piccolo.

  
  
  
  


"Piccolo", she said as she looked deeply into the screen at the I.D. picture of him. "Weird name, but yum", she managed to say before accidentally changing the channel. She rushed back, but it was already on another story. Since she had moved into the city a couple of years ago, she had never had her heart skip a beat just because of someone she happened to see. She wished that she could meet him, at least once. And if she did, what would she say? She had to be one of the worst small talkers in the world, she could never think of anything to say. The only thing she could ever talk to freely was her horse, but he died.

  
  


She turned off the T.V. and sat on the couch, thinking. How she missed her horse. When she saw it pass away, a whole was shot into her heart, and so far nothing was able to mend it. next to the couch was a table with several pictures on top. And in the front, next to her parents, was the horse. She looked at it for a moment as she ran her fingers over the glass, as if she was trying to pet him. She put it back down and went to her room for the rest of the day. 

  
  


Piccolo

  
  
  
  


The rain did not extend all the way to his desert, or valley. Not sure of which. The dry dirt was left untouched by moisture, and even the wetness on Piccolo was dried away, due to the speedy winds of flight. He felt his legs and wondered why he still had on that ridiculous outfit. "Post boy", he snickered to himself as he pulled of the shirt and long sleeved shirt underneath it. he left his upper body naked and showed off his perfectly scrumptious body to no one, say for a passing bird or bug. He looked at his jeans and stood in place for a second, seeing how they felt. A bit tight, but nothing he couldn't stand, and lets face it, they show off his butt and all it's glory. 

  
  


He left them on awhile longer and then did with them what he had done with his shirts. Instead of destroying the clothes, he put them away, on top of a rock. He rather liked the jeans, but would never admit to wanting to wear anything out of his normal attire. Piccolo then picked up a smaller, but still very heavy, rock and placed it on top of the articles of clothing so that they would not be blown away. Not paying much attention to his current status, he started to feel a strong wind blow, and then looked away, so no sand would get lodged in his eyes. 

  
  


The wind reminded him that he had been standing around with no clothes on for the last few minutes, and after enjoying the moment of freedom, he put his uniform back on, all but the cape and turban. With such a peaceful atmosphere surrounding him, he couldn't resist to urge to meditate. In his meditation, Piccolo visioned many things. Mostly the world in total calmness, but then a sound echoed through and blurred the sweet image and turned it sour. He saw ChiChi coming towards him and screaming. High pitched screaming, like a banshee. He then saw that Gohan was with him, just hanging out, and ChiChi wasn't the least bit happy about it. She came over and without the least bit of sensitivity, ripped Gohan away from him.

  
  


"Never touch him again, you evil demon!"

  
  
  
  


Shocked by what she had screamed into his face, he just watched as she walked away with Gohan, his only real friend. Piccolo snapped out of it, and went over what he had just seen. Until then, he never really knew how much he liked Gohan. At first, he was just a sparring buddy, and another strong alley, but know he was truly more than that, he was his friend. His first and only friend, and no matter how young he was, he always paid attention, never gripped much, and listened. Knowing that it would be nearly impossible to ever be with Gohan again, Piccolo felt a small portion of his heart turn cold, freeze. Making it colder than it had ever been before, even when he killed people.

  
  


The day grew darker. Night was setting in, and Piccolo decided that there was no point in being awake any longer. He stayed in his lotus position and came closer and closer to sleep. With the screaming of ChiChi still haunting him, and the fear of never getting to see Gohan again, Piccolo fell asleep with a heart heavier than anything he had ever lifted, this weight could not be surpassed. It was the weight of a broken heart, only he did not know what it was, so he just dismissed it, which added to the pain. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, like it? Yes, no? Let me explain some things. I know that everyone has their own way on viewing Piccolo, as in does he have "those things" and all that good stuff. Well, I believe that he does. Others may disagree, and that's fine, but that is how I see him and I just wanted to let everyone who reads this know. I will update it if enough people like it, and there will be romance between Tiffany and Piccolo. Review! 


	2. Let's Take It Up A Notch

Chapter two up, and thanks for the nice reviews, I needed that.

* * *

  


"Don't touch him. Demon! Evil demon!" littered Piccolo's dreams, never letting up for a moments peace. He knew who it was, ChiChi. But why did all the things she do effect him so strongly. Even as he slept, he talked to himself saying that it was silly to dwell on something so inferior. "Demon, just like your father." The voices changed, into someone who was once welcoming, now it was as cold as ChiChi's. "How could I have ever thought that you could do good?" Goku stepped up to bat, and gave the Namek everything he had. And what came next caused Piccolo to strike out. It was Gohan.

If only he could take Gohan away from them, he might have a chance to live normally, or as normally as possible with a Namek as a father, so Piccolo rushed over and flew away with Gohan underneath his strong arm. Gohan looked up at the man running, or flying away with him in his grasp.

"Stop, where are you taking me?"

"Away Gohan, away."

"I don't want to go, with you. Mommy said you are evil."

"She's full of hot air, that's all."

"Well I like her more than you."

With that, Gohan pushed himself out of Piccolo's hold, and flew back to his mother. Piccolo was emotionally struck down, and fell, never hitting the ground for what seemed like years. Just falling, without knowing how to fly. He tried but failed, like the driving test. Eventually he let himself fall, maybe when he hit the ground he would die and not have to live anymore. The speed of his declining journey grew as he came closer to the ground. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he dwindled farther down, to the cold floor of life.

As he hit the ground, he woke up and bounced of the desert floor as if he had truly fallen.

He grabbed his head and found that he had a splitting headache, and the sounds of his dream had not left him, no, that would be too kind. Whatever it was that was causing him this pain wanted him to suffer. He couldn't think well, his mind was too crowded. His current location was too quite and secluded, maybe if he could go somewhere more loud, it would drive away the things in his head. And it wouldn't hurt to get some pills, he would normally tough it out, but this was too severe to take, it had to have been worse than a migraine.

Piccolo took to the sky in search of a city with a drugstore in it. he managed to spot a large city in the distance and flew towards it to the best of his ability. His pace and concentration were shaky and made it very hard to fly those several miles to salvation. It seemed to go farther away the closer he came. He knew it was just his mind playing games and closed his eyes as he flew in a straight line to the city.

Tiffany

Beep, beep, beeeeeeeep! "Ahh, stupid alarm clock", Tiffany said, as she reached over to stop the obnoxious beeping. Looking at the time, she noticed that it was ten minutes later than it was set on to wake her up. Being in a state of half-sleep, she did not care, and overlooked it as she got up to take her daily shower, it would always help to wake her up. As she lathered her hair and scrubbed to get the full effect, she let her mind wonder. Still not being fully awake, she just thought about anything that popped up in her head, in this case it was the green man off of the news, Piccolo, if she remembered correctly, but then again, how could she forget such an odd name?

She didn't know what he really looked like beyond his lower chest, but with just that little of him being revealed, she knew that he had a marvelous body, one that any girl would kill to lick, regardless of color. She found herself imaging him holding her passionately around the waist, and backing her up so that she rubbed against his body, certain parts that she happened to rub up against will remain unnamed. She started to lose herself, but was quickly jolted back when shampoo ran in her eyes. "What a mood breaker", she said as she tried to wash her eyes out. When she succeeded in getting it all out, she just talked to herself as she got out to dry off.

"He doesn't even know I exist. Like I'll ever meet him anyway". After convincing herself

that dreams was just that, dreams, she took a deep breath and got ready to leave. Not in any real rush, she strolled out of her apartment, down the stairs, out the entrance of the building, and into her car, where she just sat. The pictures of them still fresh in her mind she flipped down the mirror, and noticed that her hair was still wet, but it would dry eventually, right? She fixed it back to it's original position and turned her keys to start her car. She rolled down her window some to make an air current that would dry her hair quicker, and backed out of her parking space to join the city and all it's people.

Piccolo

After coming across a convenience store, Piccolo stumbled in the glass doors, and tried to stray away from the attention of the manager, which wasn't too hard since he had a newspaper unfolded in front of his face and a half finished six-pack on the counter. Piccolo found the row with some pain relievers on it's shelves. Not caring which, he just swiped a bottle and popped the top to pour himself a hand full. He ate three, and put the rest in his pocket, just in case he needed more, and left the store without even being noticed.

Coming to the corner of the street, he watched as the cars rushed by, not allowing a second to go by so that someone could get by. "Why am I waiting?" Piccolo rubbed his head and glided over the busy street to the opposite street, which was the corner of Redwood and Chicopee. Coming upon a bench, which had a woman and her son already sitting on it, he sat down next to them, and soon she got up and took her son away. He still had it, the ability to run terror through the people he came across. He showed a rare smile, but didn't keep it for long as the headache started kicking in. It had dulled down some, since he never uses pills for anything, it worked twice as hard as he expected.

As he watched people walk by, and suddenly freeze, then quickly walk away, he began to feel like the were completely overreacting. They all can't possibly know that he is the spawn of the man that had caused so much chaos. Then it must have been the way he looked. "Tch", he said, as he watched the people that populated the city. He then saw all kinds of bear, dog, and cat-like people walk the sidewalks. Like he was so weird that people had to run from him, there were far more interesting beasts to gawk at, why was he so different?

"Pathetic humans, they are all the same", Piccolo said as he rubbed his sore head. "They should be lucky to have such greatness. I bring color." Piccolo joked with himself and just turned his attention away from the commoners littering the streets, and tried to concentrate to see if his mind was safe to tread in. He soon found his answer when all he heard was Gohan's words. "Wanting to stay with......HER!" Piccolo said mentally, and he started to think that he had truly heard him say those things.

He heard the door to the restaurant behind him open and then close, but it wasn't anyone but the cook. He caught her eyes and she just stared at him. The large, red haired woman just stared into his eyes through the glass, no reaction. The name on her apron read in big red letters, SHERRI'S TURF. He respected the woman since she didn't show a sign of fear, and decided to let her get back to the job of opening the diner by turning back around to once again, stare at the street.

Tiffany

"I hope Sherri got there, cause I'm running late", Tiffany said as she rushed through the crowds of cars and buses to try and get there without being too late. She had this feeling in her gut that today would be interesting, and that she shouldn't miss one second of it. It was in her sights, she just had to get past one more red light and then she would be there, and of corse she came from the side that hid Piccolo.

She found her spot next to Sherri's yellow truck and hurried in to get things at the register and tables ready. They were bound to have several people in today, but then again. No later than setting up the last table with clean utensils and menus, a lone man came in and sat down at the counter. She walked over to him and took his order, steak, raw, and some bacon and eggs with a tall beer. She tore the ticket off of the booklet and handed to Sherri so that she could fulfill the sleazy-looking man's wishes.

"Them's there, your horses on the walls?"

"Yes sir, he was my pride and joy when I lived back in Texas."

" I'm from Big Texas too, just a trucker that's all, never really get to stay at home for too long."

"Why did you end up here?"

"Well, my horse died, and soon after so did my father. My mother still lives there, but I had to get away."

"That's too bad."

The man went silent and five minutes later Sherri called out to Tiffany so that she could deliver the man's meal. Tiffany had two more people come in, also lonely truckers, but they took booths. After getting and then returning their food she went over to Sherri and just chatted, waiting for someone else to come in or for one of them to finish. The first trucker walked up to the cash register and gave her the total amount, $10.45. He also gave her a generous tip, maybe she should tell others that story, it seems to make them tip higher.

As she opened the money depositor, she struggled with the change, and tried to get them in the right slots, and when she looked up in frustration, she saw him. She dropped the change and closed it back without properly separating it and looked at what she thought was Piccolo. "Is he bald", she thought. She then noticed his pointy ears. This had to be him, there were no other green men in the city, she was sure of that.

"Sher, watch the money for a second will you", Tiffany said as she went out the doors and ever-so-slowly walked around the corner. She was worried that he would see her right away, but to her surprise, he was sleeping, sitting up. This was perfect, she could look at him more closely without him knowing. The cars and people drowned out the small sounds of her footsteps that he would normally pick up on, even while sleeping, and came within a foot of him and gazed at how she was right about him being in great, no perfect shape.

She was mesmerized by him. His pink muscles on his arm, and the slightest hint of the tip of his pink stomach showed, because his shirt was pulled down by his arms being crossed over his lower stomach. She saw his antennas and thought that they actually suited him, which they do. She wanted to feel his whole body, and since he had saved a bus load of children, he must not be crazy, so she gathered the courage she had to shake his shoulder nearest to her and try to wake him up.

"........... eh, what!?!"

"Sir are you alright?"

"Of corse I am, I'm just resting."

"Your eyes sure are red, is something wrong?"

"Just a migraine, that's all. Why would you care?"

"I believe in helping people, just as long as they deserve it."

"What makes you so sure that I DO deserve it?"

"Just call it a gut instinct, now come into the diner. This chaotic street can't be helping it go away."

Piccolo just watched the strange woman walk away and turn the corner to go into the eatery. "She's not afraid of me either", Piccolo uttered as he watched every move that she made. He wasn't sure if he should, but then again, he could use some water. Not only that, but he also felt something pulling him towards her, what it was he couldn't tell, but it was somewhat strong. "What if she's like ChiChi? No, all women can't possibly be the same, can they?" Piccolo got off the bench, and had to fight for his balance. The pills were causing him to be drowsy, and he could barely stand on his feet. He found the glass window of the diner, and used it as a brace to walk all the way to the entrance.

As he entered the truckers left in unison, almost like they had come together, and that left Tiffany alone with Piccolo, and Sherri. Piccolo sat down at the stool that the first trucker sat at earlier, and laid his head down on the counter top at an attempt to rest his head.

"Is the water free?"

"For you it is. Yeah, it's free."

"Get me some."

"Of corse. Do you want something to eat? It'll be free as well."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. Mainly because I don't eat."

"Really, that's interesting. By the way, I'm Sara."

"I'm......"

"Piccolo, I know."

Piccolo looked up at 'Sara', and tried to figure out how she knew his name. She brought him a large glass of iced water and in a matter of seconds it was gone, awaiting to be refilled. Sherri watched from the kitchen at how Tiffany or 'Sara' was acting. She had been on this Earth long enough to Piece the puzzle together. She just laughed to herself as Tiffany 'Sara' surrounded Piccolo with special attention.

Tiffany referred to herself by Sara, because of security reasons. She's very paranoid like that. She will only tell someone here real name if she feels that she can really trust him/her, and she was hoping that she could tell Piccolo soon.

"So, what's it like to fly?"

"Who are you, should I know you?"

"No, but I know you because you were on the news last night."

"News, great. I knew I should have let the bus fall. The fire might have been a nice sight."

"Yeah, sure. You're just a big softy."

Piccolo began to get uncomfortable when she started to warm up to him a little bit too quickly. When a group of young girls came in to apply for a job, Sara took Piccolo to the back office so that he could rest while she dealt with the girls. When she left her office and closed the door behind her, Piccolo fought with himself. He tried to stay awake, what for he didn't know, and then heard the voices coming back. "Just think of something else", he said as he put a mental block on the invading horror that was his mind. This was quite a problem since all he ever thought about was the very thing causing him this pain.

His head fully relaxed on the messy table, littered with papers among other things. "Curse those pills", Piccolo said as the rest of his being slipped into the world of dreams. Fearing the worst, Piccolo tried to force all his dreams back, but with no success. One escaped his grasp, and he found himself confused as he watched it play on in his head. It was him, sleeping, in the same room that he was in when he fell asleep. Only one thing was different, he was leaning back in his chair instead of lying on the table. Big deal, but when he heard the office door creak open, he began to pay closer attention to everything that was going on.

Light was shining behind the person standing at the door, which showed a somewhat short, silhouetted figure. The person stood there for a minute and then slowly skulked in towards the sleeping Piccolo. "Who's that?" Piccolo questioned his dream, but was not given an answer, but his curiosity for what was going to happen ended when he saw the figure bend down over the leaned back Piccolo, and kissed him. It placed it's hands on his cheeks and kissed deeper. He could feel it, but it wasn't real, was it?

It backed away, but before leaving, it placed a small kiss on his forehead and then departed. Piccolo walked over to himself and tried to wake himself up, but only went through when he tried to punch. Maybe if he yelled, he would wake up. So he did, and no sooner than opening his mouth the real him woke up. As he opened his eyes, he felt how he was laying, leaned back over the back of the chair. He felt his lips, and then his forehead. "It's, kinda moist. Maybe I was sweating." Piccolo shook his head and looked out of the office window. It was just about to be night, the sun was going down, and showed off all kinds of beautiful shades of pinks, purples, yellows, reds, and oranges.

He turned around to leave and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. This was a sure clue to the fact that someone had entered after he had fallen asleep. He reached the doorknob, and as soon as he touched the cold metal, he felt him self get dizzy. "What kind of pills do this?" Piccolo uttered before departing into the front area, where Sara was. She saw him come from the back and sit down at the counter. The restaurant was half full by this point, and one of the girls from before was already helping. Her name was Auni, she was a short, black woman with short brown hair, and red bangs hanging down in her face. She had already started, because she had previous experience as a waitress.

With this new help, Sara had plenty of time to herself, behind the cash register, waiting for people to come and pay. She abandoned her post, and moved over to stand in front of Piccolo and see how he was doing.

"How's it hangin' big guy, you still look a little pale, I think."

"Those pills have some odd side effects, my headache is mostly gone, but now I'm dizzy."

"What kind of pills where they, Advil?"

"Not sure, here."

Piccolo handed Sara a pill from his pocket, and when she examined it closely, she realized what the problem was, they were pills to relieve period pains. Normally, they wouldn't do that much to a guy, but in Piccolo's case they were anything but kind. She tried to the best of her ability to tell Piccolo what he had taken, and he wasn't fully sure of what a 'period' meant.

"Period, what's a period."

"It's the time of the month when women get cramps, and bleed from......."

"Bleed, from where...... WAIT!!! Those were for women?"

"Heehee..."

"What else happens. Like I NEED to know."

"I don't feel comfortable going into too much detail, but another sign of a period is that for some women, they get cranky, and easily annoyed."

"That might explain ChiChi."

"CHICHI, whose ChiChi?"

"Someone."

"O, okay."

Sara turned around and wondered who this 'ChiChi' was. "Is he taken already?" She said inside of herself as she walked to the register to take care of a person that was there ready to pay. As she was distracted by the man with the check, another man sitting on the other side of the room got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Piccolo was half out of it and Auni was watching him for a moment, but later turned her attention to another man that was ordering. The man going to the bathroom stopped and looked for a sign to make his move. The man ordering made a slight movement of his red baseball hat and the other man at the register did something similar to that of the other man, and since the door to the bathroom was almost directly next to the entrance into the kitchen and back of the counter, that left him with a golden opportunity to attack.

The man ran up behind Sara and wrapped one arm around her neck and took a gun out with the other and pointed it towards her head. The man ordering did the same to Auni when she turned around and the other man leaned over the counter to swipe as much money out of the open register as he could. The other people in the diner just watched in fear of what would happen next, and Piccolo looked up and was shocked out of his dizziness by what he saw. The man on Sara pointed his gun at Piccolo and warned him to stay still, the gun didn't scare him and when he was about to attack, the women proved that they could watch out for themselves.

With one man controlling Sara, Piccolo, and the rest of the people in the diner, one on Auni, and one getting the money, they all were completely unaware of Sherri, the burly red headed cook. She grabbed a heavy pan and through the window overlooking the diner, hit the man holding Sara hard on the head. Once he was caught off guard, Piccolo blasted his gun into nothing, and Sara elbowed him in the stomach. He backed up and was caught by Sherri, she held him the same way he held Sara. Auni punched the man holding her in the same manner, but also delivered more of a beating. She grabbed the arm holding the gun and did something to his wrist to make him drop it. Once it hit the floor, she flipped him over her shoulder and threw him hard into the tiled floor, breaking one. Piccolo watched in amazement at how they all protected themselves, and then saw the third man rush out the door.

"I'll get him", Piccolo said as he bulleted after him with great speed, so much that they didn't see him leave. In less than a second, Piccolo appeared in front of the last robber, and punched him into a wall that they stood next to. Taking the bag of money in one hand, and the criminal in the other, he went back to the diner as Sara called the police. The man that was held by Sherri was on the floor. She had done some kind of wrestling hold on him and made him pass out. The people sitting in the booths applauded at their heroics, and one woman even cried.

The police came five or so minutes later and took the men to jail. The remaining people left and said that they would surely be back, they enjoyed the entertainment. Sara wiped the sweat from her face and said in a cracky voice, "You both are getting a raise." She then looked at Piccolo and he had already succumbed to the effects of the pills once again. For the rest of the night, only two more people came in, and when the last one left, so did Auni and Sherri. Sara waved them off and turned her attention to Piccolo.

"Well, what are you going to do? I have to leave now"

"Guess I'll go back home."

"Where do you live? Maybe I can give you a ride."

"That would be impossible, I live in the middle of the desert."

"Guess you flew here than, huh?"

"I tried, and that was when I wasn't dizzy. I'm never going to get back now."

"Well, I will take it upon myself to nurse you back to complete health."

"That's alright, I'll pass."

"O, at least try me out for one day, pleeeeease."

Sara sat dangerously close to the large green man, and if it were anyone else, he would have knocked them away, but she stirred some unknown thing inside of him. Plus, she pleaded just like Gohan. He remembered one night when he was training Gohan for the upcoming, sayian attack. He had already warmed up to Gohan's boyish charms, more than he would have liked to, and found himself in an emotional bind. "Mr. Piccolo, please don't leave me, not yet." The small child wrapped his arms around one of Piccolo's exposed ankles, and acted as sweet and pathetic as he could. Piccolo kicked him away, but then looked down at the tearing Gohan, and couldn't hold back a grin. Gohan stretched a huge smile across his face when he saw his teacher sit back down next to the fire, to stay with the child for the rest of the night.

He looked back, and tried to recognize the emotions that he had felt back then and the ones he felt now. Almost exactly the same, but one thing was distinctly different, he was a small child, and SHE was a fully grown woman. "Ridiculous", he spat as she turned around to hope for a good answer. He just looked at her, and when he saw the same twinkle in her eyes as the ones in Gohan's, the ones that symbolized hope and joy, he couldn't say no. He had dashed enough dreams in his lifetime, and couldn't bear the thought of causing another person pain again, especially if he could make them happy by just being around them, and giving them the time of day.

"Fine, but if I feel better in the morning, I'm gone."

"Okay, and if you do end up leaving, feel free to come by here or at my apartment. I'm guaranteed to be at one or the other."

"Humpf...."

He watched her face light up and it brought some warmness to his heart to know that he could make people feel that way. She slide into the back office again, and once she was ready, they were gone. Piccolo found her car slightly cramped, but once again, nothing he couldn't get used to. She bounced around in her car seat at the thought of having her secret crush alone with her for the rest of the night, but when she looked over and saw Piccolo staring at her with a raised eye ridge, she stopped fidgeting and blushed at the thought of him thinking that she was silly and immature. Unbeknown to her, he did think these things, but he liked it, they were much more tolerable than how Goku acts at the dinner table, ChiChi acts around strange guests, and how Master Roushi acts like a horny teenager around any woman with a decent figure that his old, perverted eyes happen to gaze upon. He thought about how much he would like to give that man a betting, but he was always afraid that he would break him.

For what seemed like forever for Sara, they finally arrived, and they would soon be in more comfortable conditions. As they walked up the stairs, and she opened her door for Piccolo to walk in, she found herself with a devilish smirk on her face, like she planned to have a fun night, with the completely aloof green man that she loved so deeply. "Tiff, what are you thinking, he's here to get better, not tortured. *tables turn to devil* But he's so hot, just look at him. *tables turn back to angle* Give him time to adjust before doing anything too drastic, he isn't like normal men, he won't just let you get everything you want. Just play good hostess for right now, and maybe if and when he starts to warm up more to you, then you can attack, but I would still give it awhile, it is always better when it means something, not just a spur of the moment kind of thing." Sara looked over at the uncomfortable man in her living room, and got him a glass of water, before showing him to the couch and easing him down a bit.

The night went on, and Piccolo made her the happiest girl in the world. They did nothing but talk and exchange cursory glances, but that was more than would normally be expected of Piccolo. Late night settled in and Piccolo began to get tired, so she got up and snatched a large, purple and blue blanket out of a closet, and covered the sexy man on her couch. She watched him slip away, and before leaving to her bedroom chamber, she lightly caressed his antenna and brushed a tinder kiss on his cheek. She walked away, and Piccolo's eyes shot open. "She just..." He stopped himself and felt the place that her lips had made contact with his skin. His antenna were tingling at the still present feeling of Sara playing with them. A sweat droplet poured down his face as he began to feel something. He looked down at his lap, and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw something rise from underneath his baggy, purple leggings.

He calmed down a bit, and slightly touched the tip of the protruding object between his legs. He took his hand away in confusion at the feeling of it, but instead of trying to figure what had happened to his usually limp, thing, he just laid back down and tried to go to sleep. And as for Sara, she just leaned against her bedroom door and said in a low and wanting voice, "You'll be mine soon, Green Steed."

* * *

  


Well, did I do good, I'll never find out unless you guys review. I'm having fun with this, so you can more than likely expect an update.^_^

  
  



	3. Dreams and Memories

Just incase anyone is confused, Tiffany and Sara are one in the same. She will tell Piccolo her real name soon, maybe even in this chapter, depends on my mood. May also have a bit of angst and romance.^-^ 

Enjoy chapter 3!!! 

  
  


* * *

Sara awoke and jumped straight out of bed and into the livingroom to see if Piccolo had gone. She slowly approached the couch, and to her great relief, he was still there, shirtless even. Okay, not completely shirtless, it was just exposing his stomach and half of his chest. As she started to feel herself drool at the image of Piccolo relaxed on her couch, she settled on her right foot, and doing this created a somewhat loud squeak from the floorboards, awaking Piccolo instantaneously. He first just looked up at her, in her imitation-silk nightgown, that gave off a deep red color. Yes, she liked red, she also liked black and purple, so much so that almost everything she owned were of those colors. 

Just staring at her, in this state of half-awareness, he felt that odd feeling come over him again. And since he was in this current state of mind, he didn't have complete control over himself. He just continued to stare at her, as if she were the most radiant being on the plant, and lifting one of his arms, he cupped her face with his large palm, causing her to blush wildly.

"Piccolo!"

"You look, beautiful."

"I....."

She was interrupted by him moving in on her, fast. When they were about a inch away from each other, only a breath away from making contact, she moved away. He looked at her with his still drowsy demeanor, and could only wonder why she had made such a random move. After all, he knew that she wanted him, any idiot could see that, but why did she move herself away. Did he come on too fast, or was it just her? Not knowing the answer, he got up, adjusted his shirt, and made his way out after giving her one last confused, and crushed, glance. 

"Wait."

"What, what happened?"

"I thought I was ready, but that wasn't really you. When we first kiss, I want it to be real."

"KISS..... Don't get your hopes up on me ever acting like that again, I'm not taking anymore of those womanly pills..... Till next time, Tiffany."

Piccolo walked out and left 'Tiffany' felling dumbfounded and utterly shocked at what she had just heard come out of his mouth. Her real name, but how did he know? Surly he hadn't heard it from Sherri, and Auni thought that her name was Sara, so it couldn't have been her. Her tag on her uniform said Sara, and so did any papers that she signed that weren't serious. How did he feel about her lying to his face? He didn't seem to be hurt, but then again, she had seen people like him that were very good at hiding their true feelings, and he looked like he was really good at keeping to himself. But then again, why would he have wanted to kiss her like he did? He couldn't have been all the way out of it. Or could he?

  
  
  
  


For the next few weeks, Tiffany had seen not one sign of Piccolo, and was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing him again. "Maybe he needs his space, and will show up any day?" She tried to think of any reason of why he had not been around, not knowing that was his nature, to leave one day, stay gone for god only knows how long, then come back out of the blue. But then again, even if she did know, she would still worry. There was no getting around that unpleasant feeling, not when it was her in the receiving line, and not when there was something so, big, on the other end. She'd be lucky if he showed up in another couple of months. 

The day that he left, she skipped work, and called everyone to tell them that she wouldn't be coming in, so they got a day off as well. But today, even with the raw feeling of the tall, green man in her thoughts, she had to go, she was breaking in two new waitresses, the other girls that were in Auni's group, the day they were almost robbed, the day he was still with her. She couldn't get away from thoughts of him. She needed to block it out, because if she had let things like that get in her way, she wouldn't be the person she was today. 

She left her apartment, and did her normal routine of getting in her car and driving to work. She stayed surprisingly focused on the way to the diner and when she got there, the two girls had already arrived, and were waiting with Sherri. She pulled in and parked in her normal spot. She took a deep breath, thought of everything once more and then exhaled it all away before leaving the safeness of her car. 

"Good morning, how is everyone doing today."

"Great Miss Lowe.*Lowe was Tiffany's last name* Just got here."

"Well, perfect timing, huh? Macie, and..... um..."

"Amanda."

"Sorry, a lot on my mind lately. Shall we go inside and get ready for work."

Tiffany unlocked the front door and led the three other women in. Sherri went straight to the kitchen, and Macie along with Amanda followed Tiffany to her office for briefing, and to get their mandatory shirt, which was available in three colors, a checkbook for writing down orders, and a name tag. Tiffany held the three shirts so that they could pick which one they wanted. Macie made her mind up easily with the purple shirt, and Amanda looked closely at the remaining orange and blue shirts. She later settled with orange, and they both went to change. 

As they made their way out to switch shirts in the bathroom, Tiffany was left alone in her office to once again be bombarded by her thoughts. She put the blue shirt back in the closet and turned around and looked at her desk, and her chair. 

***FLASHBACK***

Tiffany held a glass of water tightly in her hand as she made way to her office. The group of girls all departed, except for one, who stayed behind to start her new job early. As she made her way, her mind was blank, unoccupied by any thought or image, until. She cracked open the door and looked in to see Piccolo laying back on the chair. He looked like a painting with the window behind him and the rays of the dying sun shining on his face. She felt a rush of heat flash over her face, and gulped the water before it had a chance to be given to Piccolo. That wasn't enough, she needed more, so she went to the kitchen and poured another whole glass, and did with it as she had done with the other. Placing it in the sink to be later washed by Sherri, she went back to the office to observe the slumbering man in her chair. 

She had already gone over in her mind about how she thought Piccolo was a very unique and, beautiful, man. She would never meet anyone else like him, or so she thought, and never expected to feel anything deeper than a slight crush for him, but there was something about him, something drawing her towards him, like a magnet. She made her way up to Piccolo, and just looked at him. She reached for his face, but backed away when he breathed in deeply then exhaled with a loud huff. 

She came back from her retreat, already halfway out the door, and went to stand next to Piccolo once again. She looked down onto the sunlit face of the green man who was soon to be invading her life. She paid close attention to his lips, chapped, but inviting. She gently traced his lip outline before bending over and kissing him, softly. As she put her lips on his, the emptiness in her heart momentarily filled with more warmth than she had ever felt before. 

Only getting a rush of steamy air from his parted lips as a answer, she left his lips and placed a kiss on his forehead, before leaving him alone. 

***End Flashback***

Tiffany sat in the chair and buried her face in the palms of her hands, lost forever in thoughts of a needed love. 

Piccolo

"Come on, kid. Huh huh, You can't be tired already."

"Mr. Piccolo, please. I'm hungry. Can we go home?"

"Home."

"I mean, can you take me home?"

"You can find it yourself."

Piccolo looked down into the face of his young student, and could only think about that one word, 'home'. He certainly had no home with Gohan. The desert was his only home. Jolted back to reality by Gohan pulling at his pants, he looked down at the child's distressed face. But then saw that look in his eyes. How he hated it, the way he'd kind of melt every time it was used against him. Gohan tugged harder, making Piccolo's pants fall a bit. 

Piccolo pushed Gohan away, and pulled his pants back up, before putting his hand in Gohan's hair and then agreeing to take him home. As they flew, Gohan went in circles around Piccolo. Not being amused, Piccolo gave Gohan a grim look once their eyes meet. "Stop, you're making me dizzy." Gohan just flew beside Piccolo for another couple of miles and then came up close to him and tapped him on the cheek.

"You're it!!! You can't catch me."

Humpf. "You wanna bet on that."

Gohan rushed forward, and then looked back as Piccolo jetted towards him, surprising him that he was playing along. They just went in zig-zagged lines trying to evade each other, but stopped when the house was within sight.

"GOHAN!!!"

"Guess I'm trouble again. Bye Mr. Piccolo."

"Later, kid."

Gohan looked back as he flew away, and Piccolo actually waved to him as he descended to the ground in front of his house. When Piccolo heard ChiChi start at it, he flew back to his 'home' to be alone, again. Left to himself as he journeyed back, few things came into his thoughts. And of corse what did was Tiffany. Back in the apartment, what he did. What did he do? All he remembered doing was holding onto Tiffany as she broke away. Up to then, he had seemed to have been sleeping, or at least daydreaming. He strained for any hint, or clue, but to no avail. All he got was himself feeling embarrassed, yet, intrigued. Why? He didn't know, but he knew that he had let the Earth girl apprehend enough of him already, he needed to get her out of his mind before anything too outlandish happened. He didn't really know what could happen, but he did know that seemingly, nothing good would come of it. 

As he pushed the thoughts of her away, he felt a subconsciousness inside of himself, grow cold. Colder than it had ever been. He had grown used to this feeling, but still, he couldn't place his finger on it, what caused it, who caused it, or how it could be warmed up. Whenever he was around Gohan, everything in his heart seemed to turn okay, but this wasn't soothed by the child's happy and giddy demeanor. And for the past few weeks, whenever Tiffany came into mind, the coldness grew even more frigid. What was it about her? No Earthling had ever done this to him before. He was fine around her back then, but those couple of minutes, the ones before he woke up in her apartment, the ones that were shrouded in mystery, seemed to change his way of seeing her. 

He must admit something to himself. Ever since his dream at the diner, and the kiss before he fell asleep in her home, he had begun to like her. A deeper liking than the one he had for Gohan, one that was more foreign to him than anything else he could possibly comprehend, one that made him want to see her again. He mustn't give in to temptation, that wasn't his style. He wanted to withdraw himself, to see just how strong these feelings could get, not knowing that was the worst thing he could ever do. And as he tried harder, it grew worse. "Maybe I'll check back in later, maybe."

Tiffany

Tiffany woke up, but in a different place. Nothing was the same, except for the chair she was in. She looked around not knowing what was going on. Nothing was right, nothing. She tried to talk, or yell out for someone, but to no avail. There was no sound coming out of her. The endless black void seemed to suck up everything. She turned around and noticed that her chair disappeared. Not knowing what else to do, she walked. Without ever reaching anything, she just walked and walked for miles, never ending. 

When she was beginning to lose hope, a small light could be seen in the distance. Her momentum grew as she went towards it. When she reached it, she could feel some kind of door. It was a keyhole showing the light. As she stumbled on the handle, she twisted it, and with all her might, pulled the door open. A huge burst of white stole her sight for a few seconds, but when it returned, she could not believe what she saw. Piccolo, and herself, together. The scenery came next. 

They seemed to be in her apartment, more specifically, her bedroom."I love you, Piccolo", the twin Tiffany said as Piccolo ran his hand through her long, brown hair. "Sure", he said as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her. She looked beyond her bed and as the picture of herself and Piccolo in her bed faded, a large, grey, marble door came into sight. She found herself walking towards it, and like she did with the first, struggled to get it open. She managed to get it open enough to slip through, and when she came in, she felt what seemed like a full on punch to the stomach. She fell to her knees holding it, and when she looked up, she saw herself, in the same torture. Only the twin wasn't alone. She was back at the diner, being helped in a booth by one of the people eating there. Sherri rushed out of the back and yelled at Macie to phone for a ambulance. 

Once again, the scene faded away, leaving another mysterious door. This one was of a different color. It was a sort of blue. As she pulled on it, she didn't succeed in opening it. But when she looked in the middle, some words appeared. "Don't fret, all will come into the light. This is only the beginning, and if there is one thing that you should take away from this, it is, BEWARE!" With that, she was thrown away from the door by a strong gust of wind, and when she looked back up, the pleasant blue color mixed with red, like a kind of blood red. As the red ran down, covering the blue, more words appeared. "This doesn't have to happen, only you can stop it, maybe. Keep your mind open." The words left, and she fell on the ground, asleep. 

Tiffany jumped almost completely out of her chair, and when she looked up, her two new waitresses were standing at the door confused behind Sherri who stared on with a slight bit of worry. 

"Are you alright? You're sweating somethin' awful."

"I'm alright Sherri, just a weird dream, I think."

"We are gettin' some people in, this would be a good time to test the girls, don't ya' think?"

"Yes it would, thank you Sherri. Now, which one of you wants to go first?"

"Me, please."

"Of corse Amanda, lets see what you can do."

Sherri went back into the kitchen and waited for the order, while Tiffany and Macie watched Amanda talk to a elderly woman, and a younger man, possibly her son. With the slightest hint of Chinese in her voice, she asked for their drink and food order if they were ready. They had been there for a few minutes already so they had in mind the thing they wanted. 

"A cola for me, and for my Ma, a sweet tea."

"I'll be back in a second with your drinks and did you want to order your food yet?"

"Yes, I'll have a, hummm, how about a plain burger. And for you Ma.

"Can I have a child's burger? I like small things."

"Of corse, now that was a cola, and plain burger for you, sir, and a sweet tea and child's burger for you, Ma'am. Alright, be back in a sec."

In no more than thirty seconds, she returned with the drinks, okay maybe a little longer, and once again informed them that the food would be ready in a few minutes. Returning to her boss for a report on how she did, Amanda couldn't help but wonder if she would get a tip. "Great job", Tiffany praised Amanda on how quickly she had finished with them. Once that was over, Sherri rang the 'ready' bell for Amanda to pick up. She left to go deliver the food, while Tiffany said the next person in would be for Macie. 

With that done, Tiffany walked over to a booth and read a menu, debating wether or not to order something. As she looked over it again and again, she felt a twinge on the side of her head. She found it rather annoying, and when she turned her head to try and get rid of it, she just continued to look out, lost in the madness of the bustling city. Just looking at their faces and nothing more, she came across a very tall man, and tilted her head to get a better view, and when he passed, behind him was something, something far away, but familiar nonetheless. She blinked and in no more than a second later, it was gone. 

Later

As the day drew to an end, everything went smoothly, just like it normally would. With the street lights and neon signs hanging from buildings lighting the city floor. Every night, the time she left work seemed to get later. 11:00 P.M. was the time she left tonight. She exited into the dimly lighted abyss of the parking lot after turning off the lights and the neon sign. As she walked to her car, every step that she took seemed to chill her down to the bone. It was like someone was watching and/or following her. She made smaller steps with her feet to quite herself down as she strained to maybe pick up on any sound that might be made. "I knew I should have made Sherri stay until I left", Tiffany said as she came closer to her car. 

It seemed like a never ending tunnel. The closer she got, the farther it went. She closed he eyes and just kind of jogged to the car door. Placing the key into the hole and getting into the car, all in a mad rush, she started the engine and roared off. Tearing down the streets, she could only wonder about that feeling that she felt. She didn't hear anything, but she would never mistake that feeling for anything else. 

As she walked up the metal stairs to her room, she had that feeling again. It was beginning to get a bit ridiculous. There was no way it could have caught up with her at the speed she was going. As she came to her level, she looked in the pitch black corner next to her door. If something was around, it was bound to be there. As she reached into her purse for her pepper spray, she held it in her hand, finger ready to shoot, she said. "Who's there?"

"Can't believe you're not happy to see me."

"Piccolo! Is that you?"

"You should be lucky that I came back at all. Kami only knows what pulled me back here."

"Piccolo, I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been?"

"Around."

"...... .... .. ."

"I'll leave if you want me...."

"No, I mean, stay for awhile."

"I don't plan on spending the night this time though."

"That's fine."

Once her door was open, she led Piccolo in and tightly fastened it behind them, as if she were trying to give a hint of what was on her mind, but Piccolo apparently didn't catch on. Letting go of her lustful feelings, she offered Piccolo some water. After he said yes, Tiffany walked into her small kitchen to fetch a glass to put it in.

As she stumbled in the kitchen for a glass suitable for Piccolo, he helped himself to the framed pictures on the table next to the couch. Looking over some more of the larger ones like the horse and some younger woman who appeared to be her sister or some other relative, he stumbled upon the one of her father and mother. It looked old, but not too old, maybe ten years or so, and it was held in a frame that stood out from the rest of the others. It was a shade of green with little, fabric flowers glued all over it. As he stroked the flowers, he looked at the people behind the glass. 

"Like the frame? My mother made it."

"Humpf.... So, this is her I presume, and your, father, as well?"

"Yes, that would be them."

"Where are they?"

"My mother is still in Texas, my home, but my father is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah...... Well, what about your family? What are your parents like?"

"I have no mother, just a father, and he died before I was born."

"No mother, did she die as well?"

"No....... I don't really feel like explaining right now, but someday maybe."

"Okay. How did your dad die?"

"He was killed."

".........."

Tiffany put Piccolo's water down and moved up to him, and when he didn't budge, she hugged him. He felt uncomfortable at the sudden contact between them, but didn't push her away. Instead, he put his hand in her hair, and rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. 

"When, eh, if I have a child, I will give him all I have, in hopes that he wont have to go through what I did. No one should grow up without knowing their father."

"Don't worry, you'll have one, I know it."

Tiffany buried her face in Piccolo's chest, and whispered into the fabric of his shirt, "you will". 

For the rest of the night they just talked. She explained the rest of the pictures. She told him about her horse, and she informed him that the young woman was her cousin. Night grew more evident once dark room grew darker, since she did not turn on any lights. She didn't want this night to end. She had gotten Piccolo to open up to her, and having had this done, she felt like their bond was even closer. But she wanted it to be even closer, not knowing this was the night that she would get her wish.

She stared at Piccolo stern face as the light from the window gleamed down onto him, giving him this kind of glow. She got up and he opened his eyes to see what was going on. She just moved in front of him and then after standing there for a few moments, she got on his lap and pushed him back against the couch. He got nervous as she came closer, but lightened up at the new feeling of her lips on his own. As he got into the mood, *obvious signs of that will be left to the readers imagination* they moved to her room and got lost in the heat of the night. 

Being both of their first times, it was amazing at how well the handled themselves, especially Piccolo. Up until now, he thought this kind of pleasure was only able to be given to him by his hand. This was much better however, and he wouldn't mind if she demanded it again, although he wouldn't admit it. When it drew to a close, he didn't think about the results of fully enjoying himself. Besides, Nameks can't fertilize humans, or can they? Once done, they fell asleep, but not before Tiffany said one last thing. 

"I love you, Piccolo."

"Sure."

Piccolo then pulled her to his chest and they fell asleep, bathed in the moon's dim light.

  
  
  
  


* * *

I hope that this was a good chapter. I tried not to get too caught up in the dirty part, since I felt it best to keep this story somewhat clean. Is it going in a good direction, or should I do something else, or should I let it die. I would like to make more, since I have a good idea about how I want it to be, but I still appreciate you're comments and reviews. Thanks for reading. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Nightmares Return

Chapter 4 is up finally. It took me forever to sit and type this out. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one too, and just remember, review when done if you would be so kind.-

* * *

_A few months later..._

"God, what is ha...... happening to me? Am I sick or so... something?" Tiffany stumbled around her apartment trying to keep her balance long enough to get to the bathroom before she hurled all over her livingroom. As she knelt down to pray to the porcelain alter _if you know what I mean. _She couldn't help but wonder what was causing these sudden sick spells. It all started last month, she woke up and just threw up on the floor next to the bed. She figured that she was eating too much, since she was getting quite a belly, and that was causing her to throw up, but for the past few days she had barely eaten anything. Sherri said one day that she thought that she was _pregnant._ But how could she be pregnant? She thought that it could be Piccolo who made her pregnant, since he was the only man she had ever had sex with, but how? If she knew that he could do this to her, she would have demanded protection, but with neither of them having any knowledge about what exactly would become of this, they didn't give it a seconds thought.

Well, if this was the case, she would find out today since she had a doctors appointment to find out what was really wrong with her. She had stayed home from work too many days already, and she figured that Auni, Macie, and Amanda would eventually get tired of looking after the whole restaurant instead of just taking orders and waiting tables. Her doctor wasn't very far, but is was too far for her drive in her condition, so someone had to take her, and of corse it was Piccolo. He wanted to find out just as much as she did. Could he possibly have a child on the way? Would he finally be a father? He'd know in about an hour.

Piccolo knocked heavily on Tiffany's door. "Come in", she said as she walked from the bathroom in order to dress up enough to be able to leave. "Still bad?" Piccolo questioned the wobbly Tiffany. She just looked him dead in the eye as if to say "What do you think?"

"Thanks for taking me Piccolo. I never would have made it on my own."

"Yeah, ready yet."

"Yes, let's go before I barf again."

Piccolo cringed at the thought and helped her down the stairs so that he could pick her up and fly off to the doctor's office. Doing this wasn't such a wise idea. In Tiffany's fragile state, she easily got motion sickness and lost her lunch all over the place. She managed not to get too much on Piccolo, but still had to let it go somewhere, so why not let it fall to the ground. As it fell, it actually landed on a man who was talking on a cell phone, and who was also wearing a very expensive looking suit. Piccolo chuckled at the man's misfortune, but quickly stopped once Tiffany's face twisted up again. Thinking back on it, he would have rather have been in that other man's position than the one he was in at that moment.

A few more agonizing minutes later, they arrived. He let her down and helped her into the waiting room after going up to the front desk to sign in. No sooner than Tiffany sat down, her doctor came out and assisted her into a wheelchair. Piccolo got up, but was told to wait until he was done with Tiffany before he was able to come back.

"I'm sorry, but your regular doctor is on vacation, so I'm taking his place for now, my name is Dr. George Hamilton."

"Yes, of corse, now will you please tell me what's going on."

"Sure, we'll just take some basic tests that should find the problem soon. Do you have any pain anywhere?"

"Yes, in my back, and a little in my stomach."

"I see, and you say that you've been throwing up constantly?"

"That's right. I am always so hungry, but can never keep anything down, sometimes not even water."

"We might not even need to do many tests, and you said when you phoned in that you suspect it to be that you are pregnant?"

"Yes, but... I..."

"Well, let's just do an ultrasound first to see if that is the case."

Dr. Hamilton walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with the ultrasound machine to see if there was a baby inside of her. He gelled up Tiffany's stomach and ran the device all over to try and find any sign of life. As he went on, he began to think that she wasn't pregnant until something came up on the screen that signified the presence of a baby.

"Just as I thought, see there, that is your baby. When was the last time you had sex?"

"A few months ago."

"Are you sure? If that is true, it should be a little more developed than it is now."

"Trust me, it was. Mid to early March I believe."

"Interesting. I don't guess anything will turn out wrong with it, but then again, it is still too early to tell. Is the man in the waiting room the father?"

"Yes."

"I've never seen anyone like him before, but what can I say, the only people I ever see are the doctors and nurses in this Hospital and the patients. I never seem to get out much."

"He is different, there's no mistaking that, but that's why I love him. I love him more than anything in the world, and I will love his child the same."

"Nurse, can you retrieve the husband for me, don't worry, he stands out like a green, sore thumb."

"Yes, doctor."

Tiffany thought hard about the word that the doctor just used.

"Husband."

"I'm sorry, I thought he was."

"No it's alright, it would be nice if he was."

The nurse came in with Piccolo and as soon as he entered the room, she shut the door and went back to the front office. Piccolo looked at the doctor and the strange position he had Tiffany. He had her on her back and was rubbing her stomach with some strange device.

"What's all this about?"

"Piccolo, come here and look at this."

"......... What..... is... it?"

"That, Piccolo, is are child."

".........."

Piccolo just stared at the screen projecting the images inside of Tiffany. As the doctor pointed to the part of the screen where the baby was. Piccolo walked up to the computer-like machine and placed the tips of his fingers on the picture of his child. "This is my child?" Piccolo just looked at it with a deep interest. It was hard to really tell it apart, but it was still so beautiful.

Any normal man might have let a tear out, but not Piccolo. The only sign he gave off was the feature of his face. It was still stern and strong, but something was different. His eyes softened up a bit and a twinkle of joy and hope could be seen inside. What seemed like hours was only a few minutes, and the doctor soon took the device away and allowed Tiffany to get up. As she got up, Piccolo was still staring at the now black screen. Tears flooded her eyes, and once Piccolo turned around, she wrapped her arms around him and let it all out into the fabric on his chest. He gave into her embrace and joined her by putting one arm around her waist and placing a hand on top of her head.

"Well, let me just brief you two on some things. Since the baby was conceived sometime in March, it should be due at around the November to December area."

"Thank you so much Dr. Hamilton."

"It was my pleasure. You two be safe."

"We will, take care."

Piccolo and Tiffany left the hospital and began the aerial trip back to the apartments. Tiffany held close to Piccolo and her heart filled with so much joy that it could just explode.

"Piccolo, I can't wait. What is today? Let me think. I think it is June, that's right, it's June sixteenth. I wonder what it'll be. What do you want it to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a boy or a girl."

"........ I don't care. A boy I guess."

"And I just want it to be normal. And..... ugh...... on no."

"............ Great!!!"

".... so... sorry."

"....."

_August_

Seeing as how it was a few months since her first checkup with Dr. Hamilton, Tiffany had gotten twice the size. The baby was always kicking, and one time when Piccolo was around, she got him to feel it. He just rolled his eyes and walked away, but deep inside, he was overjoyed. His baby was turning out fine. Since one of the parents was a Namek, the growth pattern of the fetus was strange and completely off any records in the hospital. It still seemed to be turning out fine and appeared that it would be due before normal, but then again.

Tiffany still had to work at the diner full time. The rent wouldn't pay itself, and Piccolo never seemed to help. He said he tried to find a 'job' for her sake, but all the employers were scared away. She couldn't blame him for trying, and since he was in and out constantly, he never added to her bills. She still did everything the same way at the diner, just with a few more sitting breaks. The baby did a number to her feet and ankles. On this particular day, Piccolo was watching Tiffany and the others as they worked. He just sit at the corner stool and watched as more and more people came in. Today was very busy, the busiest in weeks. They could still manage with four waitresses, but had to hire two more cooks. One was Sherri's husband, Anthony. He was a tall, black man who looked to be about 6'5 and weighed in at about 300 pounds. He was the nicest man Tiffany could ever know. The second was another man. He was much shorter than Anthony, maybe around 5'8 and weighed in at a steady 195 pounds. He was a friend of Auni's who had a heavy Hispanic accent. He always smiled, but never talked much.

At one time during the day, when Tiffany retrieved a tray full of food and drinks for a party, she had to struggle just to keep it level.

"Piccolo, why not help her out?"

"She can handle it. She is stronger than she appears."

"But still, you could score some points"

Piccolo just looked up at Macie and tried to figure out what she meant when she said 'points'. Macie tried to hint it out, but gave up on the hopeless case that was called Piccolo. he turned his head as Macie left and saw Tiffany reach the table without spilling anything. He made a slight smirk at her and then got up to leave her for another couple of days. Tiffany saw him leave, but didn't worry about it too much since she was so swamped.

The next day, Tiffany had another morning sickness episode, and all that was on her mind was the thought of ridding herself of the child inside of her. It was so frustrating to be fine one second, and then crouching over the toilet the next. Even with all of it's defaults, there was one good thing that it did. Whenever she was waiting on tables, she would get double the regular tip because she was expecting, and many of the woman could sympathize with her condition. In fact, she had been getting so many tips that she switched places at the register with Amanda.

As the lunch hour came along, the three waitresses left in a group to go eat at some other place while the cooks made themselves something and Tiffany decided it was best to just skip lunch today for fear of throwing it all back up. She just sat down at a booth and fiddled with a pepper shaker until she fell asleep.

_She was in another dream. It was just like the one before she got pregnant. It started off the same, but ended up leading in a completely different direction. She started off in the endless, black despair again, and soon found the keyhole from before. As she opened the door, this time with ease, she walked into someplace that was completely new. It looked as if it were a park, or something close to that. As she walked over the gentle, green hills, she finally came across someone in the distance. She ran faster and in no time came within ten feet of the mysterious figure. Like in her other dream, the person was herself. She was sitting on a metal bench, and since Tiffany approached from behind, all she could see was her twin's back.._

_No sound could be heard, but when Tiffany rounded the bench, she could she happiness and joy spread across her twin's face. She was looking at something in her arms, but when Tiffany looked down at it, all she could see was white, like it was some moving picture with the middle of it cut out. The only thing that Tiffany thought would be in there was a baby, her baby. As she stared back at her twin's face, she looked into her eyes and they just stared at each other. Then, for no apparent reason at all, the twin's face turned from happy and joyful to dark and melancholy. The twin then took her hands and covered her ears like there was some kind of loud, painful noise. The bench disappeared and then the twin was on her knees in the dirt. _

_Tiffany watched with a sense of fear and sadness as the copy of herself started pouring tears. The tears never ended as she started to scream something. It couldn't be heard, but since her twin was still staring into her face she could slightly read her lips. Why, was all she could make out before her twin bent down and hid her face into her legs and continued to cry. Rain came into play as her image faded away. Lightening flashed and Tiffany was now in a new place. She seemed to be in the park that she was in before she came across herself. She looked in the distance, but all she could see were black skies and flashes of lightening for miles. _

_As she walked away, she wasn't focused on anymore. She was now irrelevant, but what was shown to the dreamer was the ground that was stood upon. It looked like it had been dug up and then refilled. The soft ground was then changed into mud. Still showing the muddy hump of dirt, something was written in it. "Hurry, there is still time. Heed my words, only evil will become of this. You must...." _

_As the words stopped forming, they were filled by rain. It slowly erased all traces of anything being written in it. The sky then turned sunny and happy once again. Flowers bloomed all around the muddy mess and birds fluttered happily around. They candy coated the previous horror with squeaky chirps and the smells of several wild flowers. Soon, like the fading ending of a movie the dream blacked out and left Tiffany in the darkest void of her mind. _

BANG!!! Tiffany awoke and felt like she did long ago when the thunder/lightning storm hit. She looked to the window she was seated next to only to find a child slamming on it. She calmed down and realized that she was all sweaty. More like completely drenched. There was a huge ring of sweat around the head of her red work shirt. "What happened", she asked as she felt her heart. It was pounding again.

"What is with these dreams?"

"Dreams? What kinda dreams?"

"O, nothing Amanda. Hey, how long ago did you guys get back?"

"About thirty minutes ago, give or take. Back to the dream, what was it about. You know, its said that dreams have symbolic meaning."

"Maybe, but not mine."

"Why not? Tell me a little about it."

"I'm not completely sure what was going on, but all I know is that it was like a mini movie. And I might be crazy, but I feel like it has to do with my baby.... Anyway, here comes some business. Get that will ya."

"...... Sure thing..."

Tiffany took a deep breath and was relieved that Amanda had left. For some reason, every time she tried to remember what happened in the dream, she felt tired and utterly exhausted. But, she didn't have time to think about it any longer, she had to work. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face to wash away the sweat and sleep from her face. When she came back out, more people had arrived. She signaled to Auni to hold back so that she could take it. The main reason she did this was because she spotted two women in the group.

Once they were done with they payed up and like Tiffany expected, the tip was generous, to say the least. The rest of the day was normal, they had several more people in and when the day ended she drove home, without any other episodes. When she got home, she unlocked her door and walked in, only to find that Piccolo was on her couch. She thought he was going to be gone for another few days, but instead he was asleep on her couch. She walked up beside him as his head laid propped up on one of the arm rests. She stared at his face and after admiring his _manly, _good looks, she placed a small kiss on his lips, and then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

_Well, it was a little short, but o well, you either like it or you don't. If some of the pregnancy details were wrong or a little off, I'm sorry. I've never been pregnant before so I don't know 100 percent about it. I would have left it out, but it had to be in it so that the story would make since. Anyway, review please._   
  



	5. The Burning Truth

___I know, it's been awhile, but I got caught up in summer and another story of mine. Chapter 5 up, enjoy... Review..._

_

* * *

_

_December..._

December strolled around and Tiffany still hadn't given birth to her baby. Her doctor told her in some cases, the baby takes longer than usual to develop, therefore taking longer for it to be born. She had to eventually take a leave from work and entrusted Sherri to all the boss type jobs, and allowed the girls to run the tables and register. Tiffany had told Piccolo sometime in early November that he would have to stay around a lot more to help her out. He didn't like the idea, but sometimes when he would throw a fit, she would simply say, this is your baby too, if you would like to not have it, I'll be more than happy to jump off this roof. In reality, she never would, but that was her only way to get Piccolo to listen sometimes.

With the constant surveillance over Tiffany, the time came when she started having contractions closer and closer to each other, and she had to go to the hospital. After Piccolo flew her to the hospital, the nurses put Tiffany in a room since the contractions had stopped, but the signs pointed to it being very soon. Tiffany and Piccolo stayed in the same room for two days before they started up again and she had to be rushed to delivery at about 11:00 P.M. on the 10th. She finally gave birth at 11:39 P.M. and it was a boy. He looked just like Piccolo, he had apparently no features that resembled Tiffany, he was like a exact clone of Piccolo. she couldn't care less since he was perfectly healthy and just as gorgeous as his father, or so she said.

When he was born, he didn't cry like normal babies did, he just stared around the room and stopped on his mother, until the nurses took him away to be fully tested and cleaned. As Tiffany was taken away to have the same things done to her as her baby, Piccolo was escorted back into their room to wait for her. She came in awhile later and was placed into her bed to stay with Piccolo as they waited for the baby.

"Piccolo, what should we name him?"

"I don't know."

"I want you to name him, he is a mini you anyway."

"....... I just can't decide. You should do it, he needs something from you since not one thing on his body looks like you."

"I've always been fond of, Leonel."

"Sure, why not."

"Leonel it is."

When the baby was brought in and placed in his mothers arms, the nurse asked if they had a name yet. "Leonel", Tiffany said, the nurse complemented them on the name and their success on having the baby. Tiffany touched his face and then placed her finger on his lips. "Just like yours as well, Piccolo" , Tiffany said as she handed him to Piccolo. He held him the same way, and couldn't get over how much he liked to stare at everyone. "Hey, kid", Piccolo muttered as he touched his capped head. "He is one of the healthiest babies I've ever seen, he can go home very soon", the nurse said as she took Leonel from Piccolo's arms and left to take him to wherever babies go after the parents get to hold them for the first time. "Those pointy ears, that's what poked so much", Tiffany said as Piccolo looked at her. She opened her arms for him to come over and hug her. She cried over his shoulder with so much joy that she made Piccolo want to join her, but of corse he didn't. As she pulled away and kissed Piccolo, she said "he's so beautiful, but no more". Piccolo chuckled as she laid down and fell asleep. Piccolo sat in his chair and decided to meditate to pass some time.

_"What, another one", Tiffany tried to shout out as she was engulfed in fire. It didn't burn her, she seemed to be able to walk through it without even breaking a sweat. As she made her way throughout the flames, she tried to find what was to be shown to her this time. As she walked, she heard glass break from under her foot. When she looked down, she saw a crushed picture of her horse. She knelt down and picked the tattered memento and held it in her arms. When she looked forward, a walkway was made inside of the fiery mesh. She walked down it still holding her picture. At the end of the tunnel, she saw a childlike form of Piccolo. "Leonel", she screamed, this time making sound. As he turned around, all she could see were his eyes glowing, while the rest of him was silhouetted out by the light of the fire. As he made his way over to her, she began to smell charred flesh. Before she could look for the source, Leonel charged her and she dropped her picture. As the photo crashed onto the floor, fully demolishing it, the dream ended._

"..... Why again? And why do I still smell that terrible odor?"

"Tiffany. What's wrong?"

"I don't know any more, Piccolo. I keep having these dreams, bad dreams. Lately they've just been getting ridiculous. They probably mean nothing, but I wish they would just stop."

"Maybe the stress from the baby is causing it."

"That's what I've been thinking. Hopefully it will stop."

"I'm sure it will, just give it time."

For the rest of their time at the hospital, everything went smoothly. Piccolo never left Tiffany's side, and when they were allowed to leave, the baby went with them, in reality, it took Tiffany longer to recover than for the baby to reach full health. For the next few months, Tiffany still had to stay home, but got money to live off of from the government. Sherri had moved to full time boss until Tiffany could come back and everything was perfect. Tiffany hadn't had anymore dreams since the one in the hospital, and Leonel was growing up fast and healthy. When it came time for Tiffany to return to work, she left Piccolo in charge of looking over their son. He would normally take the baby to the desert for the whole day, with all of his supplies that is. Everyday he prayed that no one would catch him with a baby namek, and after keeping it a secret for several years, until a babysitter could be hired. Even though Piccolo pretended that he couldn't wait to get the nuisance off his shoulders, he loved rasing him. Leonel had some strength in his early years, it seemed that Tiffany did give something to him other than a name, he grew at the rate of a human. His power grew the fastest out of anything else. Piccolo had mentioned to Tiffany that he could start to train at somewhere around eight, since he was already around four. The years just escaped them without so much as a whisper.

Piccolo still saw Goku every now and then, but kept the news about Tiffany and Leonel a secret, he couldn't be thought of as weak by loving someone. Piccolo had admired how much Gohan had grow since the last time they had seen each other. As Gohan looked up at his mentor's face, he could tell something had changed. Piccolo's face seemed to be lifted of some of its past coldness. As he noticed this, he felt that he could hug on Piccolo's arm without being struck on the head, so he did. Piccolo instantly stopped talking to Goku and looked down at Gohan. He rubbed his head and showed Gohan his true, soft side. He allowed Gohan to hold onto his arm as he continued to talk to Goku once again.

When the day ended, and Piccolo's little meeting drew to a close, he bid his friends goodbye. When he flew home, he wished that Leonel would turn out somewhat like Gohan, of corse he wanted him to be a bit more of a fighter than Gohan tended not to be. As he reached the stairs leading to Tiffany's room, he heard her scream. As he rushed to the door to see what was happening, he could only think of the worst. He practically busted down the door in order to get to her as soon as possible. When he found her, she was just holding Leonel close to her.

"What happened?"

"Well, not only can he walk now, but I caught him levitating when I came back from the other room."

"That's not unusual, I was flying well before his age."

"Soon, he'll be able to fly me around."

As Tiffany put Leonel down, he quietly spoke, "Hi, daddy." Piccolo covered the top of Leonel's green head with his massive palm as he answered back, "Hey, Leon." After Leonel mastered flying, he would casually be sent to do tiny jobs for his mother when she was busy. He seemed to be the perfect angel, and at the same time, a great promise to the future of the Earth. He was learning to use blasts as Piccolo guided him down the path of a warrior. Piccolo's time with the child as Tiffany was working was spent tuning Leonel's powers. Piccolo noticed a change in the attitude of Leonel as he began to learn more and more about the things he could do. His face lost its happy appearance and was replaced with the look of sternness and a cold glare in his eyes. This only made Piccolo prouder, seeing that his son would grow up to be well disciplined and unafraid to do anything. One time when they were sparring, Leonel would tend to get several hits in, before Piccolo became harder on him, turning the tables around.

When they would get home, however his face would fill back up with joy. Since Piccolo began training Leonel before he was eight, naturally when he reached eight, he was already stronger than the normal children and gave Gohan a run for his money. Leonel had to be home schooled for fear of anything going wrong at public school. He'd study all day, and train afterwards. He was even putting Gohan to shame in the category of school smarts.

Even though he seemed to be the perfect son for both Tiffany and Piccolo, some things he did could be questioned. He would have dark moments every now and then. Being unpredictable and rash, they never knew what caused them or when they would happen again. After every tantrum, he would try and be super nice to make up for the way he acted. Even with this flaw, he was perfect to them.

In fact, the closer to each birthday, the more violent he would get, but right after, he'd be normal. On his ninth birthday, after everyone from the diner, and a couple of Tiffany's close friends left, he threw the biggest episode yet, crashing and destroying whatever got in his way. Piccolo could sense a powerful force from inside the boy, but instead of trying to figure it out, he would just let it pass, and try to us the boy's powers in his training. As his tenth birthday drew near, Tiffany wondered if he would pull anything, and decided not to invite anyone to his party, leaving it to just her and Piccolo to have to entertain him. Every night she would have a dream like she had all those years ago, only now, like her last one, they were all very horrific, causing her to seemingly die like she had in the one about her apartment being in flames. The closer to his birthday, the more real they became.

When she told Piccolo about them before they went to bed, he thought about it deeply, and decided to meditate through the night, and watched Tiffany at the same time. As she slipped into sleep, she dreamt about Leonel's birthday that was to happen on the next day. It was completely joyful and had no signs of anything going wrong in it.

_As Tiffany walked from the window after admiring a lovely view of the perfect setting for a birthday. She didn't see Piccolo anywhere, but instead, saw Leonel in front of his birthday cake, which was the one that she had made the day before. As he tasted the cake's sweet, red and green frosting, he put a smile on his face which in return put one on his mother's face as well. As she moved over to his side and silently sung his birthday song to him, he could only grin. When the song ended, he blew out the candles and showed his fangs in a heartfelt laugh, the only thing that could be heard through out the whole dream. As she hugged him, they happy dream ended._

As Tiffany woke up at about 10:00 A.M. in the morning, she looked around for Piccolo but could not seem to find him. She was about to give up and set up for the party until she found his note on the door. "Be back later," was all that it said, but she didn't question to where he might have been, just sighed at the fact that he was gone. As she got everything ready for Leonel's party, he woke up and ran up to his mother, hugging her.

"Leon, its your birthday!"

"Yeah, what all did I get?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Where's daddy?"

"He'll be back, but I have a feeling that he went to go get you something special."

"I can't wait."

With that, Leonel sat in front of the television and watched morning cartoons, anticipating his party. When all was finished for the party, Tiffany sat next to Leonel and waited for Piccolo to get back.

After hours of waiting, she decided to just throw it herself and allow Piccolo to make it up to her after Leonel went back to bed, if he wanted to or not. When it finished up and Leonel looked at all of his gifts from everyone that couldn't be there and his mother, he couldn't decide which one he wanted to play with first. Before he picked up the one that he decided to play with, Piccolo came in and gave his son a bag with something in it. As Leonel pulled the tissue out, he stopped when he reached the bottom. He looked at it for a second and then pulled out a small uniform that he would use to train in. It was like an opposite of his father's. The pants and shirt were deep blue, while the belt was purple. It even had little shoes like his father had on.

Leonel ran up to Piccolo and hugged him as hard as he could, then ran to his room to put them on. As the door closed to his room, Tiffany looked up at Piccolo and wrapped one of her arms around his back.

"You didn't help me set up."

"Sorry, I couldn't think of what to get him."

"Its okay, because when he's in bed, you will repay me, and for as long as I say."

She reached down and grabbed Piccolo's butt. "Got it," she said as Piccolo blushed. After she had fully felt Piccolo up, Leonel ran out of his room with the suit on. He jumped into his mother's arms and she felt how soft the material was. "Where did you get this, Piccolo," she said as she looked over to Piccolo, still holding Leonel on her hip. "My own sources," Piccolo remarked as he rubbed Leonel's head, making him laugh.

Leonel spent the rest of the day playing with his gifts and never took off his uniform, he even slept in it. When he went to bed at about 9:30 P.M., Tiffany and Piccolo cleaned up the apartment, as Tiffany rushed to get it done in order to be able to fondle Piccolo in bed. As she glided around the room, Piccolo just rolled his eyes at her, knowing why she was so happy. When everything was finished, Piccolo sat on the couch and tried to get out of having sex, even though he really wanted to himself. When she sat down next to him, she just hugged onto him and listened to him breathe.

"Ready?"

"Now?"

"You bet, you are going to pay me back, and I plan to get every last bit of energy out of you tonight."

Tiffany rubbed Piccolo's hard stomach as she tried to get him off the couch and into the bed. Piccolo was reluctant until Tiffany's hand made it's way to a place that will not be mentioned. This sudden action to Piccolo's sensitive area made him ready for all she had to offer. He picked her up as he locked lips with her and took her to their room. He laid her on the bed as he rested on top of her, still kissing and touching. Before too long, Tiffany grew tired of the kisses and wanted something more, and she told Piccolo this by reaching for something in-between his legs and working it to it's maximum state, which always impressed her to no end. As Piccolo granted her wishes, she could only hold onto him with all her might, hoping to keep it going as long as she held him.

After a couple of hours of being Tiffany's slave, Piccolo went to the bathroom to wash up, completely drenched in sweat. "She wouldn't stop! But God, that was great. Can't tell her that though, she might get ideas," Piccolo said inside himself as he panted for breath. With a now sleeping Tiffany in the bed, Piccolo could finally rest, but he decided to leave for awhile incase she were to wake up again.

No sooner than leaving the apartment to go elsewhere, Leonel woke up and got out of bed. He walked out of his room as if he were wide awake and hadn't even woken up, like he was waiting. _Beep, beep, beep_ was heard as Tiffany jumped out of bed. She did digest what the sound was until she smelt smoke coming from under her door. She tapped the doorknob and once she felt that it wasn't hot, opened the door to face the burning apartment.

"LEONEL!!! LEONEL!!!" Tiffany ran to his room, but when she didn't find him, worried that he started the fire that was destroying her home. She took the blanket from his bed and went to the bathroom directly next to his room, and soaked it, giving her some shield from the rampaging flames. Fire trucks could be heard from the street below, but she didn't care, she had to find Leonel. She trudged through her fiery livingroom and searched for her son. _Crunch _Tiffany looked down and saw the picture of her horse under her foot. She picked up the broken frame protecting the picture that rested inside of it. she held it close to her and continued looking for Leonel. She rounded the couch that was set ablaze and saw her son, standing in-between a set of flames.

"Leonel, please come here."

"You are a fool. I should never have been born from a human."

"Leonel, you're scaring me, please come on."

"You die here woman, and then it's Piccolo."

"What!?! Wait, wasn't this in my dream awhile back? If so, then that means..."

Tiffany didn't get to finish her thoughts. She was struck down by Leonel as he rushed her, and stuck his arm through her stomach. The picture fell out of her hands and crashed on the floor, allowing the picture to flow out, and into the fire, burning away.

"What's happening?" Piccolo asked a civilian on the street.

"The apartments on fire." The man said, backing away from Piccolo.

"That's Tiffany's room."

Piccolo ran past the firefighters and flew up to the window that led to her livingroom. He smashed it in and entered the flaming hell-hole. "Tiffany! Leon!" Piccolo screamed as he looked for them. He heard Tiffany and found her in a pool of blood. He bent down to her and placed her head on his legs, embracing her for her last seconds. His hands moved over her face as she lifted one of her arms and held Piccolo's face. Piccolo kissed her and whispered in her ear, "I love you." When he looked back into her eyes, they were forever closed, never seeing him again.

"Hello, Piccolo."

"What did you do?"

"I think it's pretty clear what I've done, killed that pathetic woman."

"You're not Leonel."

"I never was _Leonel_, I have always been, The Demon King."

"Father!?!"

"You let me down. I had to make things right, and so I will continue to do that by killing you like I did that inferior wretch. Unless you join me."

"Let me think."

Piccolo placed his fingers on his forehead and turned around. "There was one move I didn't teach him." Piccolo closed his eyes and focused deeply, draining out the fire, and the smell it made as it burned fabric and flesh.

"Tick, Tock."

"Die, father!"

"WHAT!!!"

"LIGHT OF DEATH!!!"

Without another word said, the powerful beam bursted through _Leonel's_ chest, killing him almost instantly. "I was never meant to have a child." Piccolo said as he grabbed Tiffany's and _Leonel's _bodies in his arms and flew out of the building, unnoticed.

Piccolo buried Tiffany in an unmarked grave covered in flowers, in the middle of a lush and vast park. It was raining today as Piccolo looked down at his lovers muddy grave surrounded by flowers. In the grave with her was _Leonel_, even if he was evil and the one who killed Tiffany, he still was their child in some ways, and deserved to be buried.

"I've found five of the seven Dragon Balls, once I get the next two, I'll wish everything to go back to the way they were, before I ever met you. You deserved to live. I destroyed that, so I'll give you another chance to be happy, without me." Piccolo looked down at the heap on the wet earth. He bent down and wrote in the wet mud with his finger, _Love Never Dies_. He stood back up and closed his eyes. The rain had drenched his body and water streamed down his face, masking the tears coming full force out of Piccolo's closed eyes.

___A week later..._

Piccolo found the last two balls and summoned Shenron, and giving him his wish. "I wish everything was back to the way it was before Tiffany Lowe and I ever met." Shenron's eyes glowed a deep red as he thought over the wish. "You're wish is granted." Shenron finished his words and disappeared in the sky to sleep until he was called on again.

Piccolo secretly watched over Tiffany as she continued on with her life without him. She didn't have the pep in her step anymore, but she was going to live, and that was all that mattered to the green man who looked over her. He knew that she didn't remember him, but he remembered her and would always be, in a sense, her Green Steed.

* * *

_The light of death I mentioned is the real name of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, just incase somebody didn't know. Well, I hope everyone liked it. This is the end, but I'll try and think of something new for another Piccolo story. Love you guys, and thanks for keeping this story alive. _


End file.
